Kissed By An Angel
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: When Kagome invites her friends from the Feudal to a dance in her time she doesn't realize how much danger she's putting everyone from her time in.
1. Dancing on Friday

Kissed By an Angel Authors Notes: Hello, this is my first Inu Yasha story ever. I love the Inu Yasha series so much that I decided to write this. I really hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Thank you! By the way, the first part of the story, before the chapter title is Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi; I'm not your average teenager. A couple months ago, I fell into a well that transported me to the Feudal Era. There I met a hanyou named Inu Yasha, a monk named Miroku, a demon hunter named Sango, and a kitsune named Shippo. After shattering a jewel called the shikon no tama, I set off on a quest with Inu Yasha and the others to collect the shards of the shikon no tama before they fall into the hands of Naraku.  
  
I love traveling to the Feudal Era and hanging out with Inu Yasha but it causes me to fall behind in school. Sometimes I find myself thinking about never going back to the Feudal Era. Then, maybe, I could have a normal life. Fortunately, I prefer my life now. Life without Inu Yasha, would be horrible...What did I just say!?  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm head over heels in love with the hanyou. He may act like he doesn't care much about anyone but, he has a heart of gold. He's had a difficult life. Being a hanyou, not many people accepted him for who he was. Until he met Kikyo, she was a priestess who guarded the shikon no tama. When he learned about the jewel and heard that with it he could become a full fledged demon he decided that he would steal it. He never was never was able to steal it but he was able to become friends with Kikyo. They fell in love. After awhile, Kikyo suggested that they use the jewel to make Inu Yasha a human. Then Kikyo could be a normal woman and they could live happily ever after. Let's just say, things didn't work out. Kikyo ended up dying and Inu Yasha was sealed to the God Tree. Fifty years later when I first came threw the well, I unsealed him.  
  
In the past couple months; he's become much more trusting and friendly. Sometimes he even acts like he's in love with me. I value those moments so much. I just wish there were more of them.  
  
Chapter 1: Dancing on a Friday "Everyone will need a shard to able to come to my world for the dance tonight. Unfortunately, there are eight of us and only 5 shards." Kagome announced. Sesshomaru sighed and tapped Kagome on her shoulder. "Count me out actually. Dances aren't something that I enjoy." Then he turned around and left. Kagome sighed, 'I wanted Sesshomaru to come too'.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and questioned, "What did Sesshomaru say to you?" Kagome shook her head and replied, "Calm down, all the man said was that he isn't coming dancing tonight." He sighed and thought 'I thought he asked Kagome to be his date tonight.'  
  
Kagome glared at Inu Yasha and he panicked. 'Can she hear my thoughts?' When she continued staring at him he told himself 'Yes, yes she can' and ran and hid behind Miroku. She just continued staring at him and finally shouted "You were worried that Sesshomaru asked me to be his date tonight, weren't you?"  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome and replied, "You were reading my thoughts!" Kagome giggled and shook her head. "So then, you admit that that's what you were thinking?" Inu Yasha shook his head over and over, but it was too late. Kagome knew now that he was jealous of Sesshomaru.  
  
To calm Inu Yasha down she told him "Inu Yasha, don't worry. If Sesshomaru did ask me to dance, I'd say no." The hanyou was happy to hear that, but decided to act as if he could care less. So he just replied with a simple "Feh!" Without another word, Kagome turned her attention back to the rest of the group and said "I've decided who's going to come and who isn't, so listen up! I'm going, Inu Yasha is going (he doesn't need a shard), Sango is going, Miroku is coming, Kouga is coming, and Kikyo is coming too. Sorry Shippo, you'll have to stay here with Kaede."  
  
Shippo jumped into Kaede's arms, pouting. "It isn't fair!" He shouted. Kagome walked over to Kaede and Shippo and said "Shippo, you're too young to come. I know it still seems unfair, but it's life..." Shippo shook his little head and thought 'Well...I guess it's not her fault...'  
  
"Kagome, can I come to your time tomorrow?" asked. Kagome nodded and said, "Sure, I don't see why not!" Then she gave fox demon a kiss on his forehead.  
  
She checked what time it was and shouted, "Oh my! We have to hurry, the dance starts soon!" Kagome quickly reached in her pocket and took out the shards, then she handed everyone a shard. "Okay, when you arrive in my time don't go out of the well house tell I get there." Everyone nodded and then one by one they all disappeared into the well.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to Shippo then jumped into the well. When she arrived home she heard everybody shouting "Oh my!" and "What's this?" To her it was funny that people could be so clueless about stuff that was familiar to her like the television, the computer, the shower, etc.  
  
Miroku was glued to the television. He was watching porn. What a big surprise that is. It made her crack up. Sango was playing with Buyo, while Kouga was paying video games with Souta. "Welcome to my time!" She shouted as she ran and joined Kouga and Souta. 


	2. Getting Ready For the Dance

** Kissed By an Angel**  


  
Authors Notes: Wow! If I complete this chapter tonight I'll be so proud of myself. I've written two chapters in two hours. Maybe three....depends...  
  
Well as always, enjoy the story and remember to leave a review please.  
  
Tonight is my school dance. Since my best friend back in my world is sick I decided to ask Inu Yasha and the gang to come with me. Everyone came, except for Shippo. I really didn't want to leave him behind, but he's too young.  
  


** Chapter 2: Getting ready for the Dance**  


  
"Sango, come with me!" Kagome said, as she pulled Sango upstairs to her room. Sango took a few minutes to examine the room. Then she picked up a picture of Kagome and Houjo and frowned. "Who is this guy?" She asked, pointing at Houjo. She blushed and grabbed the picture away from Sango. "Oh, he's just a boy from my school! He's no one special."  
  
Sango shook her head at Kagome's answer. "Then why are you blushing?" She questioned. Kagome bit her lip and decided not to answer. Sango decided that it was best just to let it go. 'But if Inu Yasha saw this picture he'd sure get jealous!'  
  
After many minutes of utter silence, Kagome finally said to her friend "Let's get ready for the dance!" Sango nodded and followed Kagome into the bathroom. There Sango was handed eye shadow, mascara, blush, eyeliner, and lipstick. Kagome explained how to apply item. When Sango finished it looked like she had a black eye so Kagome had Sango wash the make up off. Then she helped her friend apply it correctly.  
  
When they were done putting on make up they returned to Kagome's room where Kagome started searching for a dress for Sango. Finally, she found a Black Sleeveless Dress with Ribbon Belt. It looked beautiful on Sango. Sango was amazed at how good she looked. Kagome chose to wear a red tube dress. Both girls looked absolutely stunning.  
  
The two girls headed downstairs. Everyone was already dressed thanks to much help from Kagome's grandpa, brother, and mother. All the men looked so handsome in their tuxedoes. Kagome's mother had found a dress for Kikyo. It resembled Kagome's except for it was black, not red. Since it was a bit after seven and the dance started at eight, Kagome decided that they should leave soon.  
  
Before they could leave, Kagome would have to split the group into two groups. For, Kagome's family couldn't fit everyone in one car. 'I want Inu Yasha to be with me. Same with Sango, and I guess Miroku too.'  
  
Once she got everyone's attention she announced who was going with whom. "Kikyo, Miroku, and Kouga will be driving with my grandpa. Sango, Inu Yasha, and I will drive to the dance with in my mother's car."  
  
Everyone started heading for the car they were to go in. Before Kikyo got in her grandpa's car she passed by Kagome and whispered to her, "I wanted Inu Yasha to ride with me, girl." Kagome replied "Well tough luck. He's riding with me." Then she got into the car.  
  
Inu Yasha overheard her little conversation with Kikyo and wasn't sure if he heard right. 'Were they fighting over me?' Kagome was sat in the middle so she could talk to both of her friends.  
  
'Should I ask him?' She thought. Kagome wanted to dance with Inu Yasha tonight so very much but she wasn't sure if he wanted to dance with her. Finally, she decided to just ask him. Either he'd say yes and she'd be happy or he'd say no and she'd cry. "Inu Yasha..." Inu Yasha turned his attention to her and answered, "What is it?" She couldn't do it, she was too nervous. "Forget it." She told him.  
  
What Kagome didn't know is that he also wanted to ask her to dance but was also too nervous. 'Damn, I want to ask her so badly. But what if she says no...'  
  
Both decided just to take the risk and ask. So, at the same time they asked each other, "Will you be my date tonight?" Both blushed and slowly nodded. "You will?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome nodded. 'YES! I'M SO HAPPY!' He thought. 


End file.
